


Traces of Pink

by VioletIsabelleLovett



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletIsabelleLovett/pseuds/VioletIsabelleLovett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa and Magnus do a little catching up. Being a warlock has never been easy for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces of Pink

While the world remained forever changing, Tessa Gray did not. She had grown to accept this so long ago that it was never something that she questioned. She would not change in a world that was spinning so slowly as the days turned into years, and the years to centuries. Of course, she was not alone in this endless expansion of time, and strangely enough, she had not yet grown bored of it.

This place she was visiting now was a place she visited often. Just a bridge, a small, lowly bridge with nothing entirely special about it, other than it provided a lovely overlook of the Thames River. Tessa had seen prettier rivers, ones that shone with an almost mournful beauty, that they too would remain unchanging in a world that was moving so fast, and yet so slow. Their waters, while beautiful and bringing of life and wonder, would never change.

Tessa Gray was never alone in this world. To love more than one person, with utter selflessness and devotion, was enough to ensure a life of companionship from the ones she desired most. Two beautiful boys, both taken by the expansion of time. She had mourned and grieved, just as all do when one loses someone who has brought starlight into their life. But like all things do, time passed and so would she. First with sadness, then with acceptance, and then with happiness that she, and both of them, had lived very good lives together. 

Yet still, she was surprised to find that she was not alone on the bridge. As the figured approached her, she smiled with genuine happiness. It was Magnus Bane, a friend of hers of whom she shared immortality with. He quirked an eyebrow in surprise, and for a moment, neither one of them spoke. 

“Tessa.” he said, shaking his head slightly. “Tessa, Tessa, Tessa, why did my gut-instinct tell me I’d find you here despite the fact you’re supposed to be at the Institute in Moscow?”

Tessa chuckled. “Russia isn’t nearly as fascinating as one is led to believe.”

He nodded. “Reminds me of the time I was chased from the capitol building by a bunch of angry guards. I don’t think they appreciated me trying to paint the tzar’s rooms bright pink, even though the man was clearly needed a makeover-”

“Magnus.” Tessa did a poor job of trying to hide a laugh.

He shrugged. “But anyway, what are you doing here? I have to say, it’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you...you died your hair!” he exclaimed, as if he had only then just noticed. He looked genuinely surprised, his elegant cat-eyes growing wide.

“I did. Immortality tends to make you want change. But I was just...visiting. I do not think I’ve come here since Jem passed away a couple years ago.”

This seemed to surprise him. His eyes briefly showed alarm, but then grew peaceful. 

“James lived a good life, I do think,” he said quietly, studying her. It was no question that he was wondering what Tessa would become, now that both Will and Jem were gone.

But she only smiled, genuinely and completely. “He did, and that enough has helped me grieve a little less, I do think. I am no longer in sorrow. He will now be with his parabatai in Heaven.”

“But what of Downworlders like us?” Magnus mused, putting his hands on the railing of the bridge and gazing out over the Thames. “There is no place in Heaven for those who are meant to live forever.”

Tessa frowned. “I do think the Angel could make an exception, don’t you think?”

“Mmh. Perhaps.”

They were silent for a moment, the light of the moon and the lights from the city providing a warm glow, illuminating them on the bridge as if they were the only two lifeforms left on earth, left to dwell the forests and the plains forever.

“What brings you here?” Tessa asked, turning to look at him.

“I too, have lost somebody I loved. Although it was more recently.” His expression was blank and expressionless.

Alarmed, Tessa’s hand went to her mouth.

“Magnus, no...it wasn’t...it wasn’t Alec, was it-?”

“Yes. His service was just last week.”

“Magnus I am so sorry. He was a good man.”

“He was.” 

His voice cracked on those last two words, and suddenly he was gripping the railing of the bridge so tightly his knuckles turned white.

“That blasted idiot died for my sake. For mine. Threw himself in front of a demon as it was lunging for my neck. He died almost instantly- he- idiot…” he trailed off, screwing his face up into a pained grimace and bowing his head.

Tessa, who was so unaccustomed to seeing Magnus in such pain, froze where she stood for a moment. Magnus Bane, the man who has seen death so many times it was only second nature to him. She stepped forward and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, allowing him to have his moment of weakness.

When he straightened up again, his eyes were set. But while they were so unaging, Tessa imagined she could always see years of wisdom within them, for he had lived much longer than she, and lost just as much. Magnus loved Alec, a boy who had died to save his life. Died in the name of love. While Tessa had never known Alec very well, she could see in the light that lit up the warlock’s eyes that he loved this Shadowhunter as he had loved few others. 

“We know that the heart mends itself with time, Tessa Gray,” he said softly. “I will be perfectly okay. But I should be off...business to attend to, and such. You know, I was heading to the Blood and Beauty strip club just two blocks down from where the old Institute used to be. Vanessa Blonde is performing tonight, and you are welcome to join me.”

“Uh- I- I’ll pass, thank you.” Tessa sputtered, never having been inside a strip club, and it was something she didn’t intend on ever attending. Magnus only shrugged.

“Your choice. Thank you, Tessa.” he said softly. Tessa nodded, smiling softly at him. As he turned to leave, Tessa couldn’t help but ask him one last thing.

“Magnus, why did you try and paint the tzar’s room pink?” 

“He insulted mine and Alec’s fashion sense when I convinced Alec to help me sneak into his private quarters to try on his crown. Not to steal, of course...but his guards captured us, and the tzar had it in him to tell me I looked like a womanly fairy and Alec reminded him of a homosexual. Quite ironic, if you ask me. I’d say it was worth it.”

Tessa looked at him and shook her head.


End file.
